Cuando te despiertas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Cuando te despiertas por las mañanas, bostezas con la sensación de que te faltaron horas de sueño. Te truena todo, ocultas el rostro bajo las sábanas y ruedas en el colchón. Quieres dormir por lo que te queda de vida. ¿Algo cambia cuando encuentras a alguien a tu lado? Francamente no tenían idea. TODOS LOS BRITÁNICOS INCLUÍDOS. Leer aclaraciones
1. Cuando Escocia se despierta

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Crack, Incest, ideas simples mal narradas (?)  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _-Las parejas que se tratarán son: EscociaxFranciaFem, GalesxInglaterra, IrlandaxCanadáFem e IrlandaNxIslandia_

_Bieeeen, esto surgió después de que me desperté una mañana y vi a mi lado a Dingo -mi peluche favorito en forma de armadillo~-. Pensé "Oh, Dingo, eres tan lindo!" y lo abracé bien marica, rodando en mi colchón como si fuera un tronco bajando por una pendiente (?). Eso volvió genial mi mañana y me pregunté "Si yo reacciono así con Dingo, ¿cómo reaccionarán las personas cuando ven a sus parejas a un lado?". Ta daaaaa~ he ahí el origen de mi inspiración .w. Nada original como podrán darse cuenta, pero espero divertirlos un rato xDDD  
_

_Sin más que decir, me despido deseando que duerman bien (?). Recuerden que tomar un vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir produce pesadillas (?) xDDDDD  
_

_Gracias. Owari~_

_**FranciaFem:** Françoise Bonnefoy_

_**CanadáFem:** Madeline Williams _

* * *

**_"Cuando te despiertas" _  
**

* * *

**#01 - Cuando Escocia se despierta  
**

* * *

Te remueves. Suspiras. Acomodas mejor la cabeza en la almohada e inhalas despacio

Sientes claramente cómo la espalda te truena con el ligero movimiento que hiciste, pero no distingues dolor…

… en realidad, no distingues nada más que la suavidad de tu colchón y la frescura de las sábanas, más cierto perfume de flores que te hace ligeramente cosquillas en la nariz

Con la tenue luz que ves por debajo de tus párpados concluyes que no pasaste la noche fuera, sino que permaneciste en casa y te fuiste a acostar temprano. Eso es raro, por supuesto, y te extrañas, ya que no recuerdas el motivo de tan inusual comportamiento

Ninguna imagen específica acude a tus recuerdos, careciendo de respuestas por un tiempo que, sinceramente, no te interesa

Vuelves a suspirar, percibiendo con mayor fuerza ese perfume que parece haberse colado por el sitio

Tal cosa te inquieta sólo un segundo, ya que no cuentas con la voluntad necesaria para meditar demasiado en ello. Sencillamente te decides por dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar del ambiente, puesto que no estás seguro si la ocasión volverá a repetirse en un tiempo

Sabes que los vicios son difíciles de revocar, muchísimo más las tradiciones, y eres consciente de que una vida serena no se involucra con tus agitadas expectativas

Sin embargo, también sabes que los momentos apacibles contaban con su encanto, y dado que no tienes el sabor en la boca del whisky excesivo o del tabaco, formó el cuadro perfecto para un despertar tranquilo

No planeas acostumbrarte, claro. Sólo tienes la impresión de que no está mal de vez en cuando

Fue cuando intentaste rodar sobre tu espaciosa cama, ya que el lado en que estabas recargado empezaba a entumirse

A medio camino te detienes, empero

Tanteas que tienes _algo o alguien_ entre los brazos que no te permite moverte del todo, y al abrir los ojos de golpe –lo que te lastima de paso, puesto que la luz del sol era irritante-, lo primero con lo que te topas es una cabellera rubia y larga, ligeramente ondulada y del que proviene ese perfume que te parecía delicioso

Ves un hombro descubierto, un tirante de color violeta y la piel blanca que hacía juego con el aspecto terso del conjunto. Percibes el subir y bajar del respirar, el leve exhalar de quien aún se encontraba dormido; notas sus largas pestañas negras cerradas, la boca fina que luce atractiva aún sin lápiz labial y sus mejillas algo coloradas por el calor natural que se formó en la habitación

Pero nada te llama más la atención que descubrir que eras tú quien abrazaba aquel cuerpo con posesión, incluso con un cariño que nunca admitirías mientras te llamaras Scott Kirkland

Fue cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior se acumularon en tu mente: quedaron de verse en un restaurante famoso en Edimburgo –aprovechando que ella estaba de visita por cuestiones de trabajo-, cenaron, hablaron bastante bien, pasaron un buen rato –tomando en cuenta que tu humor es bastante complejo, al grado de que sólo Glen tiene la capacidad de ponerte en tu lugar-, y después de ello, regresaron a su casa para terminar la noche con un buen trago de whisky

No hubiera sido sorpresa si la reunión hubiese seguido el protocolo natural, que en otras palabras, significaba "sexo sin compromiso"

No, no fue así por distintos motivos que los llevaron a pasar la velada sin ese acto que pasaba por natural en ustedes. No. Sólo continuaron hablando, riendo, brindado y compartiendo gestos que eran espontáneos en dos sujetos que tenían una relación más formal… por supuesto, a la particular concepción que le daban

Eso explicaba, hasta cierto punto, que la noche hubiera sido muy agradable… si ignorabas el hecho de que las emociones ya se te habían acumulado en la boca del estómago con una molestia que casi te hacía vomitar. _Casi_. Y exactamente por lo contrario

Porque admitir que te sentiste feliz de encontrar a Françoise en tu cama, ocupando cómodamente el sitio a tu lado y con la evidencia de un sueño tranquilo, era algo que todavía te negabas a creer

No tenía nada que ver que ya tuvieran un tiempo saliendo, el que ella siempre te parecía insoportablemente hermosa, o que te hiciera reír por entenderte de alguna extraña forma

Quizá era más cuestión de orgullo y obstinación, pero mostrarle a esa francesa que su presencia significaba más para ti de lo que tú mismo comprendías representaba un peligro. Una amenaza. Un flanco que no estabas dispuesto a ceder aún si verla tan serena por la mañana era una de las cosas más bellas que habías presenciado

Y por eso te alejaste

Moviste las manos con cuidado y te apartaste, llegando al otro lado de la cama sin ningún rastro de evidencia

Porque todavía no lo querías, no dejarías que se diera cuenta que te gustaba despertar y encontrarla a un lado

— Uhn, ¿Scott? — se estiró un poco sin cambiar de posición. Bostezó de forma tierna y tanteó a su espalda, buscándote — ¿Ya te levantaste, _cher_?

No, aún no se lo dejarías ver

Y mientras tanto podías seguirlo disfruntando sin hacerlo

…

… qué forma de comenzar la mañana


	2. Cuando Gales se despierta

.

* * *

**#02 - Cuando Gales se despierta  
**

* * *

Las noches tranquilas son comunes en tu itinerario.

Noches calmadas, arrulladoras, silenciosas, iluminadas sólo por la lámpara del buró que alumbra lo suficiente la lectura del libro que elegiste.

Noches en que normalmente no hay nadie más en casa que tú, sentado en el colchón degustando una taza de té y un cigarro, que son los mejores compañeros para adormilarte y así entrar entre las sábanas a una hora prudente, necesaria para recuperarte de las actividades del día.

Eres un hombre observador, consciente de los pequeños detalles que otorgan ventajas considerables, y por eso sabes que pasar las veladas de aquella forma te ahorra problemas que no necesitas.

Algunos lo llamarían "aburrido". Tu prefieres "conveniente", porque lo último que te apetece después de una larga jornada laborar es lidiar con un cansancio que podría desaparecer con una acción sencilla. Lo más fácil es lo más obvio, aunque el resto no lo considere.

Por eso tus mañanas también son calmadas, frescas, acogedoras al encontrarte en tu cómoda cama con la sensación de una renovada energía.

Es la causa de que no te moleste la luz del sol que se filtra por las cortinas blancas, o el saber que debes levantarte para bañarte e iniciar las actividades del día. Por supuesto, a esas horas todavía hace frío, y a pesar de que una leve renuencia de abandonar el calor de las sábanas se presenta en tu mente, se resuelve cuando ya estás de pie, aceptando que la temperatura te arranque escalofríos que terminan de despertarte.

Pero aquel día es sábado, así que la iniciativa de levantarte temprano puede desplazarse una hora o dos.

La sensación se agolpa más en tu columna cuando sientes mayor calidez de la normal, lo que indica que estás compartiendo el lecho con alguien más.

Vamos, eres un hombre que prefiere la soledad, más no solitario, así que no te extraña el suceso. Al contrario: te alegras de manera auténtica y discreta, porque conoces al detalle la causa de aquello y a la persona que descansa plácidamente a tu lado, emitiendo ese calor que es capaz de atarte a la cama por el resto del día.

Abres un poco los ojos, sólo un poco.

Lo primero que salta a tu observación es el rostro dormido de Arthur, su respiración acompasada, la manera en que sus pestañas negras adornan los párpados bajos y esas profusas cejas que, al estar en una posición más natural, acentúan la calma de su sueño. Bajas un tanto la vista y te encuentras con su boca agraciadamente cerrada y con una ligera inflamación, producto de los besos insistentes que compartieron antes de acostarse. Ves el inicio del cuello de su pijama, la manga del brazo que la sábana no cubrió, y con la respiración que choca contra la tuya, sientes un vértigo en el estómago que te motiva a sonreír apenas.

Sabes que el sexo es importante entre dos personas que tienen una relación sentimental profunda. Los motivos pueden ir desde la satisfacción del instinto, hasta verlo como una representación más palpable de lo que se denomina "amor".

Si te lo preguntan, tomas argumentos de ambas posturas que mezclas apropiadamente para que exista una satisfacción muy apropiada. Además, no tienes nada en contra del acto, e incluso alguien como tú tiene que admitir que esos momentos son mejores que sólo sentarte a leer tu libro preferido.

Despertar al día siguiente después de eso y mirar a tu acompañante con los rastros de tu pasión en cada centímetro de su piel es muy hermoso, pero también lo es aquello, en que lo ves con un sueño tranquilo, con la respiración acompasada, ocupando un lugar que le reservaste desde que tienes memoria.

Una cama no sirve sólo para tener sexo, y se lo demostraste a Arthur con sutileza la velada anterior.

Fuiste a recogerlo del trabajo. Llegaron a tu casa. Entre los dos prepararon la cena –que no sabrías decir quién cocina peor, pero fue un cuadro muy pintoresco- y comieron mientras charlaban animadamente, detalle que pareció muy importante para tu hermano y significativo para ti.

De inmediato se fueron a la recámara, y aunque supiste distinguir las ansias del rubio por tener sexo contigo, también notaste lo exhausto que se veía. No te lo dijo, quizá para no preocuparte, pero era claro que necesitaba descansar.

Se quedaron los dos sobre el colchón y se besaron, se acariciaron, manejaste bien la situación para satisfacer un poco de su inquietud, y a la vez, en que gastara lo último de sus fuerzas.

Fue así que cayó dormido en poco tiempo y tú te tomaste la libertad de prepararlo, listo para meterlo bajo las sábanas junto a ti. Todo sin intención más que la de pasar una buena noche de sueño.

De ahí que te enterneciera la forma en que se removió sobre la almohada ahora que ya era de día, acercándote más a él sin ninguna restricción mental.

A una nula distancia, lo abrazaste por la cintura y te acomodaste, te acoplaste a esa figura que era más baja que la tuya sólo por unos centímetros.

Sentiste su respiración haciéndote cosquillas en el cuerpo, al tiempo que él inconscientemente te recibía con más de la calidez que te erizaba la columna.

Sonreíste con mayor soltura, seguro de que nadie te juzgaría.

—Uhn… -sentiste sus manos ceñirse a tu espalda. Aún dormía con profundidad — U-Uhn… Glen…

_Hermoso._


End file.
